


In Want Of Opportunities

by orphan_account



Series: The Absence of your Smile [2]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Sexy Zone
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 18:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Fuma thought everything would become easier when he and Kento had figured out their feelings and stopped dancing around each other, he was wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Want Of Opportunities

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!  
> So, finally, the sequel to "The Absence of your smile". Hope you have been waiting :)  
> This one was a lot of fun to write. Shori is still hopefully out of character, but he needed to be, to serve the humor ;) I'm sorry, next time I'll try to do better.  
> Anyways, enjoy!

Fuma’s POV

I was just walking down the corridors of the NHK Hall’s backstage area, on the way to our dressing room, when I suddenly found myself unceremoniously shoved into a broom cupboard. I was just about to shout something like “What the fuck?!” and maybe throw a punch, if necessary, when warm and familiar lips found mine, keeping me from saying anything.

My response drowned in a few dulled noises, but the lips turned only more demanding, refusing to break the kiss to let me complain. I did not need much convincing, though, to be lulled into sneaking my hands around my attacker’s slender waist, pulling his body into me. He let out an approving moan, tracing my lower lip with his tongue, and I opened my mouth willingly, giving him access. 

Soon, our tongues were entwined in a fierce battle for control that no one seemed to quite win, and one hand was tangled in my hair, slightly pulling at the strands, while the other opened the zipper of my sweatshirt jacket and lifted the hem of the shirt underneath slightly, tracing the lines of my stomach, making me shiver. 

When we finally broke apart, both panting for air, I had to chuckle, meeting Kento’s hungry eyes questioningly.

“What was that about?” I enquired. 

“Punishment?” Kento suggested, smirking. “I hate it when you pull an Akanishi on stage. I swear, every time I see you in those hip hop clothes I just want to rip them off of you.”

“How often do I have to tell you that I’m not pulling an Akanishi!” I groaned, rolling my eyes, but once Kento had made the comparison, it was hard to get rid of the image. No matter how often I pointed out that neither my solo performance nor anything about my behavior on stage had only the tiniest bit of resemblance to our in disgrace fallen senpai, he would not stop teasing me about it. 

“Anyways” I continued, happy to distract from the subject. “At least I’m not making the fans call me embarrassing nicknames.”

“Oh come on, you know you love my solo” Kento chuckled, leaning in to sprinkle light kisses down my throat.

“Do not” I argued, but it did not sound as indignant as I would have liked it to, followed by a gasp as his tongue dipped out to tease the skin it found. 

“Don’t lie, _Sweetie Pie_ ” Kento teased.

I groaned, shoving him against the door that had fallen closed behind us, capturing his lips with mine again, and silencing the strain of nonsense that tended to come out of his mouth when no one stopped him.

But it was not like I was complaining. Not _really_ , at least, because ever since Kento had confessed to me, he had returned to his old self, and I liked this Kento a lot better than the redrawn, self-destructive one I’d had to deal with before. 

It had been 5 weeks since Kento and I had agreed to be more than just the friends and colleagues we had been before, 4 weeks since Kento had returned to work after his physical break down, and things were more complicated than ever. 

The first few days of our relationship had been filled with angst and insecurities, both about our own feelings and the reactions of the people around us. I had spent all of my free time up in Kento’s room, snuggled up with him on his bed, just talking and being close to him, trying to get used to that new thing between us. 

We had still been talking about what to do, whether to come out to our families and friends or not, when Kento’s Mum had just unspectacularly walked in on us kissing. We had frozen, but she had just raised her eyebrows at us and had promised Kento that she would search for his room key and hand it to him so he could lock the door next time. Turned out that she had always had suspicions about Kento and me, and was glad that we had now “finally started dancing around each other like lovesick middle school girls” or something along those lines. Kento’s father had also just shrugged and told us to do whatever made us happy. 

My family had not been much better. My mother had hugged Kento and called him her son-in-law, my sister had called us “cute”, and my brother was thrilled at the thought of having Kento around more often than he already was, that little hypocrite with Nakajima-Uchiwa. Even my father failed to show the shocked reaction I had expected, making me wonder if I should feel offended that no one seemed to be actually _surprised_ about my gay tendencies, or if I should just accept that I had the most unconventional family in existence. Not that Kento was much better off with his Mum wanting to sit down and have a serious talk about using protection during sex even if your partner could not get pregnant.

“It was traumatizing” he had told me with a shudder a day later.

Coming out to our friends was less embarrassing, compared to that. Since Shori had already been aware of the situation he seemed just content to see us together and happy at last, and Marius and Sou had looked at us a little funnily when we had broken the news, but had turned supportive the moment they had figured out that this was “no joke from the TakkiChannel” and that we were actually serious. 

Yugo and Hokuto were even simpler than that. Hokuto had hugged us with an almost motherly warmth, telling us that he was “so glad” that we had “finally figured out our feelings for each other” and that he deeply approved. Yugo had demanded to be our best man if we should ever decide to sneak off to America to get married. 

With the clear support from the people around us, it became easier for us, too, to get used to the new situation. Only that exactly when we were starting to come to terms with it, our schedules went back from slightly subdued due to the consequences of Kento’s breakdown to positively crazy, leaving us nothing more than a few stolen minutes during breaks to work with.

We tried to make the best of it, anyways, but after weeks and weeks of this back and forth, my longing for Kento became more and more intense, making me crave for more than just these small moments with him. More kissing, more touching, more intimacy…

Kento moaned low in his throat when I pressed my body into his as if to emphasize my point, his arms around my shoulder tightening. 

We were torn out of our cozy little bubble as the door in Kento’s back opened, making Kento fall backwards, almost taking me with him if I had not had the reflex to reach for the doorframe, holding both of us upright.

We blinked like two deer caught in the headlights (or, well, like two idols caught making out in a broom cupboard), both of us releasing a huge sigh of relief when we recognized two familiar faces.

“Seriously” Hokuto sighed, shaking his head at us. “Get a room, you two!”

“Well, technically, that’s what we did” Kento pointed out. “Until you two burst in.” 

“You call this a _room_?” Yugo pointed out, raising his eyebrows. “Gosh, you two desperately need some privacy, don’t you?” 

“Tell me about it” I groaned, rolling my eyes. “Anyways what are you doing here?”

“Searching for brooms” Hokuto said pointedly, smirking. “Or better, mops. Our dressing room is kind of wet.”

“Why?” Kento enquired, raising an amused eyebrow.

“Something about Yugo and Juri and a water balloon” Hokuto explained with a sigh.

“What?! He started!” Yugo called defensively.

“Do us all a favor and don’t ask” Hokuto advised. Kento smirked, and I reached out wordlessly to hand Hokuto the mop. 

“Thank you” he said. “We’ll be back in a few minutes to return it. Until then, you’ll better have cleared the cupboard, or next time, it might be someone else walking in on your little _moment.”_

“Thanks for the advice” I sighed, and Yugo waved while Hokuto just smirked and shut the door behind us. 

Kento looked at me with a sigh. 

“Do you ever feel like the world is against us?” he sighed, leaning his forehead against mine. 

“Maybe this is Karma?” I offered. “According to everyone, we needed too long to realize our feelings for each other. Now they will make sure that the rest takes just as long, too.”

Kento closed his eyes and groaned, as if the thought was unbearable for him. I could see where he was coming from.

“I miss you” he whined, not opening his eyes to look at me, but tightening his arms around my shoulder. “I miss _this_!”

“I know” I sighed. “Me too.”

Kento looked up at me and I quickly caught his lips with mine again, not letting the kiss get as passionate as before, but making it just long and deep enough to make my point clear. 

“We have to make some time for ourselves” I continued after we had broken apart. “As soon as possible.”

“We’ve been trying to for weeks” Kento sighed wearily.

“This time, we need to make sure it works” I shrugged. 

Kento smiled and nodded, relaxing into my embrace. 

“Yeah” he agreed. “We have to.”

We lingered still a little longer in the safety of the broom cupboard than was strictly necessary. We came out just in time before Yugo and Hokuto turned around the corner to bring back the mob. Yugo groaned, grudgingly handing Hokuto a thousand yen bill, murmuring something about us not being passionate enough for his taste.

***

Despite our good will, it took still another week, until we finally had the opportunity to be alone again. And even then, it worked out only with the help of Shori. 

Admittedly, we were a little bewildered when, on a trip to Okinawa for a photo shoot, Shori suddenly approached us, sitting down with a firm look on his face and announcing: “Tonight I’ll change rooms with Kento. I’ll stay with Mari and Sou. You can have some time for yourself.”

“What?” I had just asked unintelligently, gaping at him, and Kento had blinked, murmuring: “Not that we’re not thankful, but what brought this generosity on? Last time we made you share a room with them, you complained that they would not let you sleep!”

“I can do with one night less sleep” Shori raised his eyebrows at us. “If that means you will not jump each other in front of the kids. Because this is seriously what I’m afraid might happen with the way you look at each other at the moment. And I would hate to have the talk about the birds and the bees.”

There was an awkward silence, and Shori cleared his throat. 

“So, no protests, you will share a room tonight. And you will get all this sexual tension out of the way so I can rest assured from now on. Got it?!”

“But if we get rid of all the sexual tension the fangirls might be disappointed” Kento pointed out. 

I kicked him under the table.

“You’re not talking us out of a good deal with your lame jokes!” I hissed. 

Kento grinned, and Shori just rolled his eyes. 

***

The rest of the day was pure hell. It was like, after Shori had promised this wonderful opportunity to us, all I could do was think about it. About having Kento to myself. In a bedroom. _Without interruptions._

Needless to mention, it did not help that the shoot we were doing at the moment was a beach shoot in swimming trunks. 

The only comfort was that I was apparently not the only one who had trouble concentrating. Both Kento and I were scolded more than once to stop looking at each other and focus (“Nakajima-Kun, I know that Kikuchi-Kun has a nice body, but would you please _try_ to look at the camera for a moment?! And would Yo-Kun and Matsushima-Kun _please_ stop giggling like elementary school girls?! Is NO ONE working with me here?!”), and when we were finally done with our shots, Kento asked me anything but inconspicuously: “Do you think they’ll mind if we just disappear now?”

“No, they won’t!” Shori said pointedly, making both of us look at him embarrassedly. “ _Please_ leave already, will you?!” 

He did not need to tell us twice. We quickly excused ourselves and made our way back to the hotel, trying our best to look terribly tired and in need for rest and not at all up to something. 

But as soon as Kento had closed the door to our hotel room behind us, I had already backed him up against it, my lips on his. Kento gasped in surprise, but did not at all resist when I sneaked my hands under his shirt, caressing his sides. 

We continued kissing pressed up against the door for a while longer, properly saying hello, before I figured it was time to navigate us to a softer surface. Unwilling to stop kissing while we moved, though, I kept my lips firmly on Kento’s while I took a few steps, pulling him with me. Kento kept his focus on our kiss, trusting me completely with the lead.

Yeah, that was not such a good idea, as it turned out. Because when I kept kissing Kento, I could obviously not see where I was going, resulting first in me hitting my elbow at the edge of a cupboard, and then stumbling over a step on the floor. Kento reached out to hold me steady, but instead, I swirled him around with me, staying upright, but pulling Kento directly into the next best wall with a loud “Thumb”. Which would have not been all that bad, really, if there had not been that case board at the same wall, its edge hitting right into Kento’s spine, causing a sick sounding crack and a pained look on his face.

“Sorry!” I squealed, my voice higher than I was comfortable with, worriedly fussing over Kento and shushing him towards one of the beds, this time with eyes open.

After 5 minutes of panicked back and forth (because after I lifted Kento’s shirt, I realized that the sharp edge had actually scratched his skin and he was fucking _bleeding)_ , we were eventually settled down on the bed, bandage on Kento’s wound and mood killed.

“I’m sorry” I murmured again, and Kento chuckled, shaking his head.

“Be glad you started going out with me, and not a girl” he pointed out, turning to me, flinching a little at the movement. It made me feel even guiltier. “I am tougher.”

When my face still didn’t light up, Kento robbed closer over the bed, pulling me into another kiss. At first, I could not quite get into it, being hesitant to touch Kento anywhere in fear of hurting him again, but then, his tongue stroked mine so leniently that he slowly coaxed me back to where we had left off before my slips of clumsiness.

Plus, the emergency treatment at least had the positive effect that Kento’s shirt was already out of the way, making it easier for my hands to roam his skin once our kiss got more heated. 

I got slightly lost in the feeling of the silk-like texture under my fingers. Before I had admitted to my feelings for Kento, I had always been jealous of his perfect smooth skin, when I had so many problems with mine. Now, I could properly appreciate it, though, and while I was running my hands over his collarbones, down his chest, over his stomach, up his sides again, I marveled in the way my touch would make him shudder and create goosebumps on his skin. 

“Fuma” he murmured softly against my lips when I pulled back slightly to breathe, and I smiled fondly, leaning down to attack his necks with kisses. 

When I had him finally so far gone that he let himself fall onto his back, lying down and leaving the lead completely to me again, and my fingers were just fingering the waistband of his swimming trunks (which we had never changed out of, after the shooting)… There was a knock on the door. 

My jaw clenched, and I glared at the door pointedly, as if it was all the fault of the inanimate object, when Sou’s too loud voice was to be heard, shouting: “Kento-Kun! Fuma-Kun! We’re hungry, let’s go for dinner!”

Kento groaned, and I was just about to yell back if they were fucking serious when Shori’s voice was to be heard, calling: “HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?! I TOLD YOU THEY WON’T BE HUNGRY!” 

“How do you know?” We heard Marius ask cluelessly. “They have not eaten anything all day, like us, and-“

“They will get room service!” Shori interrupted him impatiently. “And now get away from that door and go down with me!”

“Why are you so tensed?!” Sou enquired curiously. 

All I could hear was Shori’s groan, and then the voices started to blur into each other as they moved down the corridor. 

I looked down at Kento, and he chuckled.

“Shori is really tensed” Kento pointed out. “I never thought he could become this bitchy. Maybe we should hook him up as well so he won’t mind other’s relationships so much anymore.”

“I’m more interested in the question when we signed up to become parents” I groaned. “I, for my part, am too young at 18 to give up my love life.” 

“You can’t blame them” Kento sighed dramatically. “Most kids react clingy when Mama starts dating someone. I think it’s normal. They want me to themselves.”

“Oh fuck you” I rolled my eyes, but couldn’t help the grin that spread over my face. 

“I had hoped that you would do the job tonight?” Kento asked suggestively, raising an eyebrow.

I needed a moment to let his words sink in, but when they did, I groaned, burying my face in his neck.

“ _Don’t_ say things like that, _seriously_ ” I moaned. “You don’t know what that does to me.”

“I think I have an idea” Kento murmured, sounding pleased. I bit his neck lightly as a punishment, making him gasp. I smiled, licking over the same spot soothingly, and Kento let out a low whimper. 

It was then, that he decided to finally do something about my state of clothing as well. He pulled at my shirt a little desperately, and I had to push his hands away to be able to pull it over my head before he strangled me with it. After that, Kento’s hands began to wander as well, and I felt on fire. 

I had always admired Kento’s fingers. After years of playing piano, they were slender and strong, and in the last few weeks, I had fantasized constantly about being touched by them. And just as talented as they were on the black and white keys they were also on my skin, skimming over it with just the right amount of pressure to make the little hairs on my arm stand. It was hard not to squirm under his ministrations, because when I just closed my eyes and enjoyed it, it felt like I was going insane. 

So I occupied myself with long and thorough kisses, and when it still became too much for me, I started to grind my hips into his in rhythmical movements, in a sensual preview of what I hoped would be happening later. 

Kento turned more short breathed with each moment, and after a while, he moaned desperately into my mouth, his hands slipping down into my swimming trunks, grabbing my butt and pushing my hips down pointedly and thrusting his own up at the same time, resulting in the bulges in our shorts pressing directly together. 

I moaned as well, Kento said my name in _that fucking tone_ and in that moment, I just needed to pull away so I would not come right here and there like the excited teenager I was.

“Don’t stop” Kento whined in shock, sounding as if he would die if I left him here like this, and I quickly kissed his lips to calm him down. 

When I pulled away, I had a sudden thought.

“Say” I murmured, blinking. “Do you have condoms? Or lube?”

The blank look on Kento’s face was enough as an answer. Just when I was about to open my mouth to say something, Kento cut me off, saying quickly: “No need. It’s okay. We can do it without.” When I looked at him blinking, he continued blabbering: “We will manage it somehow. Don’t you dare stopping now.”

“You were the one having that conversation about safer sex with your Mum” I reminded him, amused.

“Oh come on, you’re as much of a virgin as I am! What infections shall we get from each other, huh?!”

“I know, but-“

“WE’RE NOT CALLING THIS OFF BECAUSE OF MY MOTHER!”

The panic in Kento’s voice cracked me up, and I rested my head on his chest, laughing. It made Kento grin, and poke painfully into my ribs until I stopped laughing. 

“Are you sure you want to continue without?” I asked hesitantly, finally turning serious again. “I’m not afraid of infections or that kind of shit, but I heard that it is supposed to… hurt.”

“Who did you hear that from?” Kento asked, seeming alarmed. “You have people to talk to about this?!”

“No!” I said indignantly. “But I read it up on the internet. We can’t just turn gay without having a clue what we’re doing, Kento!”

“Oh. Right.”

“Yeah, so… If you want to wait, that's okay, too, we can just... take it slow...”

There was a short moment of silence, and I could hear Kento’s heart hammering against his chest from where my ear was pressed against his skin. 

“It’s okay” I said soothingly. “If you want to wait.”

“Why is this my choice?” Kento murmured.

“Because you are the one to… well…” I trailed off, hoping he would get what I was getting at without me spelling it out. And of course, Kento was not stupid. 

“When did we decide that _I_ would be the one?!”

“ _You_ told me earlier that you wanted me to do the job!” 

“That was a joke!”

Finally, I raised myself from my position, leaning onto my elbows to look Kento in the eye.

“You don’t want to?” I asked seriously.

Kento bit his lip, before sighing. 

“That’s not it, it’s just… I’m suddenly so nervous. Sorry. You know I talk too much when I’m nervous.”

“We _can_ wait, Kento” I stressed. “We have already waited so long, so a little more time won’t hurt. If you want a little longer to think and talk about this…”

“No” Kento interrupted me, his voice very quiet, but firm. “I don’t want to wait.”

I fell silent, looking into his eyes, searching them for any trace of doubt, but there was none. He was serious. 

“Take me, Fuma” he whispered, and I could see the blush on his face as he said it, and I knew that he was embarrassed, but at the same time, I knew that he meant it. So I bent down to kiss him again, hoping to erase all the doubts and the nervousness with my touch, and making him more than sure. 

Only when Kento started moaning lowly again, I stopped kissing his lips and traced my own down his jar, his neck, his chest, teasing the skin of his stomach until my fingers found the waist band of his shorts again. The muscles under my lips were quivering, but still, Kento raised his hips a little to allow me pulling the last bit of clothing down his legs. 

It was not the first time I had seen Kento naked – having been Juniors alongside each other for years, we had had to change clothes in the same room more than once, and even if not, we had been in public baths together before – but having him laid out like this in front of me was still something completely different.

If anyone had ever told me I would be so aroused by the sight of Kento’s body only a few months ago, I would have probably hit them. 

I dropped his shorts down to the ground before running my flat palms up his thighs, making Kento squirm. Then, I let my fingers finally close around his erection. Kento closed his eyes, his breathing uneven. 

I needed to remind myself to breathe, because feeling Kento hard like that between my fingers I realized that, oh god, this was real. We were really doing this, and it was not like I was getting cold feet or anything, because I don’t think cold feet included all my blood rushing south to my own erection.

I ran my fingers up and down his shaft experimentally, and I saw Kento tense before his hand closed around my wrist, holding it still. 

“If you don’t want this to be over too soon, you’d better stop now” he said breathlessly, and I understood only too well, so I followed his advice, letting him fall from my hand.

Instead, I moved my fingers further down between his legs, until I reached his entrance. I stared at it for a moment, having the good mind to redraw my finger to suck it into my mouth once, wetting it with saliva, since we had no lube available. 

When I looked up, I saw Kento’s eyes fixed on my mouth, and I knew instantly that he liked what he was seeing by how dark his eyes suddenly became. I smirked before removing my finger.

“We can try that some other time” I smirked, reading his thoughts. “When you’re not that close already.”

Kento moaned lowly, but I was not sure if it was from my words or from my finger tracing his entrance. Maybe a mixture of both. 

“Okay?” I checked, honestly scared about doing anything wrong. 

“Kiss me” Kento whispered, and I caught on, leaning down to catch his lips with mine. When I was satisfied that he was sufficiently distracted, I began to push my finger inside of him. 

Kento tensed noticeable, and I hesitated, not wanting to hurt him, but Kento just knotted his fingers in my hair and continued to kiss me, and I took it as a sign that he did not want me to stop.

So I began to move my finger in circling movements, trying to loosen the tight walls that were trying to resist me. Kento’s hand pulled harder and harder on my hair, but I did not complain, knowing that what I was doing right now was much more of a strain for him than what he was doing to me. 

I was not sure if Kento was feeling any pain or if it was uncomfortable or anything, but Kento just clung to me, not saying a thing, until he began to relax slightly, and I felt the pressure around my finger starting to slowly give away. 

I began to work in a second finger, trying desperately to remember anything I had read in the internet, but it was hard to concentrate on possible advices in a situation like this, with Kento under me and his tongue moving against mine. So I just continued what I was doing, hoping he would tell me when I made a mistake. 

It was when I had just started to work in a third finger that I finally got some kind of response – my pointer finger traced something inside of Kento, and he jerked suddenly, taking a shaky breath. At first, I thought I had hurt him, freezing, but in my movements, I accidentally traced it again, and Kento clung to me, letting out a strangled moan. 

I caught on, aiming for the same spot again, breaking our kiss to be able to look into his face, and Kento arched his back a little, pressing his head into the pillow.

“Stop” he murmured helplessly, his voice breathless. “Fuma… oh god… _stop!_ ”

“Enough?” I checked, and Kento just nodded, catching a shaky breath. I removed my fingers, watching his face until he opened his eyes.

“Okay?” I asked , looking at the way he stretched gingerly underneath me.

“Yes” he nodded, the hand in my hair finally loosening his grip, as if he realized just now how much he was clinging to me. “Let’s start.”

I nodded, trying to not show my nervousness as I sat up, at last moving out of my shorts as well. They joined Kento’s on the floor, and then I looked at him. On a sudden instinct, I settled on my knees in between his legs and slung my arms around his waist, pulling Kento up. He frowned at me, but let me maneuver him until he was on his knees as well, almost seated in my lap. He looked at me questioningly.

“Like this, you’re in the lead” I explained. “You can stop whenever something is wrong.”

Kento took a shaky breath before nodding, pulling his arms around my shoulder and shifting a little, as if to find the right position. I leaned up (because in this position, he was taller than me, for once), angling my head, and Kento caught on, meeting me halfway for a gentle kiss. I hoped it was as soothing for his nerves as it was for mine.

“I love you” I murmured when we broke apart again, and it brought one of those smiles I was so fond of onto Kento’s face. 

“I love you, too” he whispered, leaning his forehead against mine, closing his eyes. 

“Ready?” I checked, one hand holding onto his waist, the other one placing my erection against his entrance. I bit my lip as my tip rubbed against him. 

“Yes” Kento nodded, taking a deep breath, and with another nod, he began to lower himself onto me. My fingers dug into his skin in a desperate try to hold still and control myself, because _damn_ , he felt awesome. I felt myself shaking as he held in, and I looked up at him, seeing his jaw clenched. 

It sobered me up enough to pull him into an embrace, murmuring a strangled: “Sorry”

Kento shook his head, but did not say anything, and with another shaky breath, he lowered himself down the rest of the way, until he was seated directly in my lap, shaking as much as I did, but probably out of different reasons. 

“Are you okay?” I checked, my own voice sounding like broken glass. I tried to clear my throat. “Does it hurt?” 

“A little” he admitted, and I was glad that he was being honest. He buried his face in my neck, murmuring: “Can we stay like this for a moment, please?”

I nodded, hugging him tighter, trying hard not to move. After a while, I began to stroke up and down his spine softly, careful to not put too much pressure onto the sore point where he had been hurt earlier. 

“I only end up hurting you today” I murmured after a while, and it made Kento chuckle.

“Yeah” he agreed. “You’re the worst boyfriend ever. Not very gentlemanly.”

“At least I tried?” I murmured, and Kento finally straightened up to look at me again.

“I lied, you’re the best” Kento murmured, smiling before catching my lips with his again. Involuntarily, my hips jerked, thrusting up into him a little. Kento gasped.

“Sorry” I whispered, tensing, and Kento shook his head, moving against me, meeting my movement. I took it as a permission to finally move, and sure enough, Kento moved with me. 

It took a while until we could create a proper rhythm, but when we did, it felt so amazing that I was not sure how long I would be able to take it. Kento and I were kissing again, messily and uncoordinated and panting into each other’s mouth, but it was okay, and it felt amazing. Every now and then I reminded myself that I was actually _inside_ of Kento, and the butterflies that thought created were a nice addition to all the other things I was feeling. 

Just when I was starting to get unbearably close, I seemed to find that spot inside of Kento again, because he clung to me even tighter suddenly, moaning my name. I tried to focus on keeping the angle, which was hard, with my own pleasure nearly overwhelming me, but it seemed to work for Kento. 

When I sneaked one hand in between our bodies to touch his shaft again it seemed to be his undoing. It took only two strokes before he started shaking in my embrace, and then, I felt him spill into my hand, murmuring incomprehensible half-words into my ear. 

The tightness around me intensified double with his orgasm, and it did take only seconds until I went over the edge, too, clinging to him desperately, his name like a mantra on my lips. 

When I came down enough again to register more than only Kento’s warmth around me, I realized that Kento was leaning almost completely onto me now, every bit of strength apparently having left his body. Also, his legs were shaking from the strain of the position, so I quickly supported him in my embrace, slipping out of him and helping him to lie back down on the bed. Carefully, I lifted the blanked from under his body, placing it above us and lying down next to him.

Kento immediately curled into me, searching for my warmth, and I slung my arms around him, holding him close.

“Are you okay?” I murmured, still worried. 

“I guess” Kento whispered. “I just… don’t think I can get up anytime soon.”

“That’s okay” I nodded, understanding. “You don’t need to. If you need anything, I’ll go get it for you.”

Kento giggled sleepily, nuzzling his nose into my neck.

“So you _are_ a gentleman, after all” he pinpointed. 

I smirked, stroking his sweaty hair out of his face and closing my eyes as well. 

“Need to take proper care of Mama, after all, or our sons will have my head” I teased. 

“When have I even signed up for being the girl in this relationship?” Kento protested weakly, but I could hear the smile in his voice, even if I could not see his face. 

“Oh come on, don’t act like you don’t enjoy it!”

Kento chuckled and tightened his grip around me. 

It was in that moment that there was a loud banging on the door, and Sou shouting: “FUMA-KUN! KENTO-KUN! You HAVE to hear what Mari did during dinner!,” followed by Shori yelling at him through the corridor.

Kento and I both popped one eye open to glance at each other before bursting into laughter. 

**Author's Note:**

> So... thought? Comments would really mean the world to me!


End file.
